A Different Sekirei story
by Demacian
Summary: This is my opinion here guys, least, how it should have happened :P hope you like it :3


Chapter one

Beginnings of the new Life

Tokyo University

'Suchimura Shiritome... Calvin Clive... Takiyo Sugawa...' Read Minato Sahashi to himself, then swore softly to himself, "Damn! That's all for testing room D-6, Looks like mom was right, didn't make it again this year..." 'Well, better tell mom and sis, I guess.' He took his phone out from his jacket pocket and made the call to his mother first.

"WHAT?! Minato, this is the second year in a row!" "Ah, goumen Ka-san, Looks like i'll have to try again, I need to tell Yukari too." He said apologetically as his mother fumed on the other end of the line. "Fine, till then I want you to try and live a little, get a girl Minato, you have to put effort into it you know." He sighed internally, "Yes mom, I know, bye now. He hung up and made his way to his favorite Ramen stall. Then dialed up his sister as he stepped inside.

"Really brother? Again?" Yukari asked as if her brother were an impractical child. "Yes Yukari, again, now how about you huh? I bet you didn't do so hot either!" He said jokingly, "W-well, that's non of your business!" She said too quickly. "Ah, alright then sis, talk to you later, bye then."

"So, what'll you have today, Ronin?" Asked the stall vendor with a slight smile, "Oh ha ha Kamikure-san, and I'll take pork ramen with fish cakes and wantons." Minato said laughing lightly. "Alright coming up!" A few minutes later after making small talk with a man next to him his meal was set in front of him. "Itadikimasu." He said then quickly made short work of the soup, paid the vendor and left with a waved goodbye.

"Okay back to the old apartment it is, maybe I'll talk with Seo for awhile, hmm..." He said walking down a hill in the general direction of M.B.I. Tower, he looked up at the huge building and thought to himself, 'Damn, those guys own almost all of Tokyo not to mention most of Japan...' Just as he ways thinking this he saw Seo Casually eating lunch at one of the companies expansion sites.

"Oh, what's up Minato-san?" He said looking up from his store bought bento box. "Meh , not much, didn't pass again." He said with a frown. "Ah, tough, you sure you don't wanna work here full time for awhile? I might be able to get you a job at M.B.I. You know." He told , Minato with a smirk.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass, I'd need a degree anyways." He sighed. "Ah, well, come by anytime man, there's always room for another set of hands around this dump." Seo said with a laugh, "anyways, see you tomorrow Seo-san." Minato sighed as he continued back to his apartment through the maze of residential buildings. Just as he was passing under a law office he heard a shout of "Hey, move out of the way!" He turned behind him expecting to see a mugger and was surprised to see a Woman running almost faster than he could believe, as she sped passed his dazed self he caught a sight of her ample breasts and ass.

She was wearing some kind of black travel wear that well displayed her very large assets, she also wore sandals with a green scarf, she had hazel eyes and brown hair, as she ran by Minato could have sworn her saw fear in her eyes. It was then he noticed she was being pursued by two woman, one scantly clad in a white robe with some kind of tattoo on her forehead and the other had some kind of scythe and an angry look on her face.

"No. 8! You're coming with us whether you like it, or not!" Shouted she with the scythe. "Mikogami-sama is waiting." The other said, nothing in her words or on her face. "No, he isn't my ashikabi, and I don't even want him as a friend!" retorted the woman, who now Minato could see was hurt badly, cuts of most of her body and one sizable gash on her arm and he thought she might have sprained her right ankle.

He stared in disbelief, and then stupidly said, "Are you girls cosplaying or something?" That earned him a glare from the angry woman, and she snarled. "Shut up human, and get out of here or I'll cut you to pieces!" He then replied, "And if I say no to you supposedly kidnapping this woman?"

"Then you die, simple as that." Said the one with the vacant look on her face. 'Shit! What have I gotten myself into?' he mentally kicked himself and hesitantly said, "You're bluffing, someone will have contacted the police or have gone to get help by now." He tried to keep a straight face and was immensely relieved when he didn't hear the fear in his voice.

'Who is this human?' The injured woman thought to herself, 'Is he really going to try and fight two sekirei at once? The fool!' fine, we'll leave with you our names for now little human, expect to see me again. I am Yomi sekirei #43, and this is Akitsu sekirei #7." She said this and left smiling for some reason. The other stared at him for a moment then followed her companion.

"Oh man, thought I was dead for sure!" He said a little too loudly. "Ah, thank you for helping me out there." The woman said warmly. He smiled and said, "It looks like you could have used it. Are you alright?" he then gestured at the gash on her arm. "Oh this? Yes I'll be fine." She said reassuringly. "You say that, but would you mind if I took a look at it?" He said, now concerned.

'This boy, he wants to help someone he just met in an alley fight? How kind, and he doesn't look bad wither, I want to taste those lips...OH! Wait, am I reacting to this person? Well I don't want to be winged here.' Minato noticed she had a very obvious flush on her face now. "Miss? Are you sure you're alright?" He started to step toward her and she very quickly said "Y-yes I'm alright, you really don't need to help me, but if you insist, I don't mind."

He looked at her for a moment thinking she must be trying to dull it down a bit then said. "Well, my apartment is around here, would you mind if we did this there? I know a bit about medicine from my time in America." He said warmly."O-h sure." She said and let him put his arm over her shoulder and did the same with her's to help her walk, when they first started towards his apartment she had to hold back a hiss of pain as the adrenaline blocking her sense of pain was now gone.

Minato noticed and decided to do something bold, he leaned down quickly and held her up in his surprisingly strong arms and carried her from then out. "Ah, t-thank you, but you really don't have to carry me." She said, her blush all the more obvious. "Oh don't even try and tell me that, I'm certain you've almost broken your ankle there." He said mock angry. "O-oh I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. 'Great! I've already made my ashikabi angry with me! Oh, and he isn't even my ashikabi yet..'

"Hey, hey I'm not mad, okay?" He said, mentally scolding himself for making her so flustered. "R-really?" She asked hopefully. "Yes, I promise." He said warmly, he noticed how she almost started to cry, 'yare, yare, emotional isn't she?' he thought. "Yay!" She said happily and hugged herself close to him. 'Okay, wasn't expecting that, I wonder if she's got a fever, hmm..'

She then realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back, very flustered and blushing madly and unsure if was angry for real this time or not, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't send me away!" She said, almost crying again. "Hey, I won't, you still need to have those wounds looked at, and I'm not mad, really, I promise, He said smiling, Also, can I get your name?" he asked. "Oh, ahm, I-i'm Yume, sekirei #8" She said, resisting the urge to grab his head and kiss him ferociously.

"Sekirei? What's that?" he asked, now curious. "Oh, ahm, I'll explain later." She said, just wanting to be alone with him for a little while. "well, I'm Minato Sahashi, and here we are." He said, smiling. She looked at the dingy apartment building and thought, 'It has a homey feeling to it, how nice.' Minato then opened the door and took her inside, and set her down on his bed while, he got his first aid kit and started to work on her arm first, when he used the peroxide he noticed she winced a bit and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Yume-san, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said apologetically. She was a bit hurt at his lack of a more personal suffix but then realized, 'he barely knows my name.'

"Oh, I'm fine." She said warmly. Minato then noticed her flush was starting to get deeper and deeper till she looked like a tomato and she started to go limp in his arms, She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, her body temperature rising higher and higher, she then started to moan a bit.

"Ah! Yume-san, are you alright?!" He asked frantically, unsure if she'd had an allergic reaction to something in his home. "M-minato, c-come here..." She said softly, he leaned in unsure of what he was going to hear or see and was very surprised when she pulled him down on her grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully, and then she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again, he was a bit more willing this time, it was then he noticed her pink wings of light spreading out from her back.

Regretfully he pulled Yume off him and she cried out in distress being denied her new love and pleasures. "Minato? Y-you don't want me?" She asked, her voice starting to break. "No, Yume it's not that I swear, you're very attractive and all, but, did you come here just to sleep with me?" He asked, a bit incredulous. "What? No! You're my ashikabi and I felt it since the moment we met!" She said quickly, afraid he might cast her out again.

"Can you explain these things to me? What's an ashikabi and what's a sekirei?" He asked not wanting to hurt her delicate feelings. So then she told him all about everything, Kamikure Island and what sekirei and their ashikabi were, then she got into M.B.I. And eventually about Minato's father, Minaka Sahashi, (Unbeknownst to him at this time.)

"So, I just made out with an alien that was partially bio-engineered by M.B.I., and is supposed to kill all her siblings and serve me to your last breath?" His voice showed no emotion, and even Yume had no idea what he was feeling, she didn't like where this was going by the was he worded it. "Y-yes..." She said softly. "Alright, that's a hell of a lot to absorb, but I believe you."

"R-really?" She asked, Beginning to be hopeful that this might work out. "Yes, strange as it is, I do." He said smiling at her. "YAY! She said and glomped him onto the bed and began to kiss him furiously, he pulled her back this time and she voiced her displeasure again "What is it Minato, do you not want me after all?" She asked again, almost crying. 'no, no of course I do, but I barely no anything about you! And besides, it'll take awhile before you get lucky, love." He said smiling and winking at her.

"O-oh..." She said a little dejected. Minato saw this and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, don't be all down like that, I can still hold you if you like." He said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him and after a moment grinned madly and nuzzled his neck then slowly grew comfortable with his arms around her, "Goodnight Minato, I love you." She said warmly. "Ah, Yume-chan, it's only about eight in the evening, we can watch a movie if you like." He said happily, and smiled down at her, she looked at him closely and said, "Sounds good!" She was happy at his more personal suffix, but he was going to have to improve, she would see to that. So they rented a movie on netflix and were able to watch it on Minato's relatively small T.V. (I'd gander about 14-20 inches at most.) It was about three hours long and was a romantic comedy, after the end when the credits started, she started to feel that heat again being so close to her ashikabi and once again surprise kissed him.

Minato decided to give into her demands for a little while, then stopped short of second base. "Ah, not yet love." He said teasingly, she looked at him then tried to seduce him by letting her jacket fall a bit, "You sure about that master?" She asked with a seductive smile. "Yes, I am." He said, still teasingly, then leaned in and kissed her deeply, then pulled her down onto the bed with him and said, "Now, good night, if I learn enough about you in the next few days then maybe, and I'll tell you all about me."

He was still teasing her and it drove her crazy! 'Looks like I'll just have to settle for being close to him for now.' She thought, pouting a little. "Mm, hey, don't be like that, He leaned in and kissed her again, considerably longer and she started to wonder if she would get what she wanted after all, then he stopped, pulled her close and went to sleep with a whispered, "Goodnight Yume-chan." She was still a little put out, but decided to go to sleep curled up beside him. "I love you Minato." She whispered, then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
